I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general field of creels used for tufting and other yarn processes, and in particular, to creels for supporting a plurality of yarn bobbins.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The most significant problem encountered in the design of large scale yarn creel systems is the difficulty in achieving efficient utilization of space, particularly floor space, while maintaining convenient means for servicing the yarn bobbins. Some of the proposed solutions to one or both aspects of this problem, found in the prior art, include the use of yarn bobbins disposed in an alternating geometrical pattern. One such creel comprises horizontal layers of vertically disposed yarn creels, wherein the creels of each layer face upwardly and downwardly in an alternating pattern.
Another such creel for supporting a plurality of spools comprises a plurality of spool holders to receive the spools thereon; the spool holders extending generally horizontally and disposed in an arcuate array about a focal take-off element. Multiple arcuate arrays are disposed in staggered back-to-back relation in order to develop close packing of the arrays. Each spool holder is also said to be exposed to provide ready access for loading the spools. In order to do so, one must work inside the confines of the creel frame structure, because the arrangement of the spool holders dictated by the arrangement of the multiple arcuate arrays, seems to preclude the use of pivotally and swingably mounted spool holders.
In contrast, the yarn creel of the present invention not only provides a geometrically closed-packed structure, but also provides for swingably and pivotally mounted spool or yarn bobbin holders, in order to facilitate loading and unloading yarn spools or bobbins.
In a third kind of creel known to the art, the direction of the take-off points of the yarns are arranged on the rack so that the converging triangles formed by the axes of the yarn cones are nested together. In one embodiment, a rack is constructed from vertical and horizontal angle iron members and the bobbins are removably supported on cone holder brackets bent in a shape similar to bicycle handlebars which are welded in the middle to a post and each handle provides a member on which a bobbin or yarn package is removably supported. The direction of the take-off points of the yarn is arranged alternately so that the converging triangles formed by the axes of the yarn cones are nested together. In one form, space is conserved within the rack but more aisles are necessary. In another form, no aisles are provided but servicing must be performed from the floor around the rack. This arrangement can seemingly provide a savings in space at the expense of convenience, or additional convenience at the expense of additional savings in space, but not both simultaneously.
The yarn creel according to the present invention, by its disposition of yarn bobbins in alternately disposed converging or diverging pairs, and by utilization of swingable and pivotal yarn bobbin support means, solves both aspects of the basic problem simultaneously.